strawberry short cake
by poetxonxjune
Summary: can anybody guess? this isnt different story about saint girl who falls in love with Tom Kaulitz and end up with things she never expected in her life.
1. Chapter1

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. I don't want some excuse because my mother tongue isn't English but I appreciate critic _ **

** Here we go,**

Just like the other story, it's about a girl named Adriane. She's pretty quiet, but I would say that she's the most caring person you'll ever meet in this entire world. She doesn't talk so much, just throws cute smile she has. She reminds you with Rory Gilmore. She doesn't like tight dress. I know it seems boring. It's just the way she is. She prefers to wear sweater with skirt and boots in the cold night. She doesn't feel comfortable if people judge by curves. Even she doesn't have hour glass body.

She's not pretty tall if you can imagine just like Hayley Williams from Paramore. Her skin is pale but not like the others she doesn't have freckles. Her hair is dark. Maybe it's because her dad is Asian and her Mom is German.

She works for a Lady she calls Katie. Her Katie works as manager in band named Tokio Hotel. She helps her and gets some money at the end of the month. Everything she does she uses her heart so people can see her hard work. I'd love to say she's fairly attractive, but if you want adventure I suggest don't go along with her.

She helps Katie manage things each concert. There always is a problem especially, when you want everything to be perfect. Sometimes she hears some argues from each member of band or the crews. The most is from the vocalist "Bill Kaulitz". He always makes Katie spinning. Adriane understands that Bill such a perfectionist. He'll do the best for his fans whatever it takes. He always orders the greatest light, greatest stage, greatest sound system etc. he dedicates his life for this band.

I can tell you sometimes I see grim smiles from Adriane lips when she glances at Bill's existence. At the first time Adriane met the band she noticed that Bill is talkative but never really finishes the conversation. Bill builds walls. He always takes steps away from the other people; never let anyone in except his twin brother Tom. When Adriane sees them fighting she always has heavy sigh and deep inside wish that she has twin too.

Tom, the truth isn't like media image. He hardly flirts at the first sight. He barely speaks either, but you can bring the warm up he can be more talkative than Bill. Georg is the one in band who isn't complicated. He often says jokes, and Adriane laughs even he's the one who messes the things in the bus up. Gustav is the quiet one, but Adriane enjoys talk to him about some interesting books or movies.

Adriane believes that the dudes don't really care about her. So she just does whatever it best. She's one of person who works for little things that we never realize but without them the shows will never go on.

So one day, there's a party. The band really like parties, they can find good-looking girls who mostly one of screaming fans in the concert. Of course they'll do anything for the boys. Adriane thinks will the dudes tired of this chaos. Then when will it be the end of life of those girls?

She admits that she's lucky. Lot of girls dying to be her who gets closes enough with those amazing guys. Maybe if she wants, she can hook up with one of them but that kind of think doesn't work out in her world.

She sits in the corner enjoys her juice. There is cheap booze she can drink but she never tastes it not one a bit. She always stays in the save side of everything. She doesn't want to be the same person who she hates in her live. Looking around, she can say that she sees clearly that Tom's making out with a random girl in the centre of the room.

This hall is full of music, everybody's laughing and dancing. She watches Katie dance with stranger very well. She's happy for her. Then she opens her purse and takes book. She reads it, even all disturbing noises around her makes her uncomfortable but the most annoying is at the minutes she feels like someone stare at her self but she cant find who.

Perhaps it's one of slutty girls who always call her geek or nerd. I know that Adriane has a secret, even she seems like the sweetest and straight person in this world but she also keeps dirty things. Just like another girl, coveting supermodel in the magazine always crosses her mind. She has eating disorder too when she fancies those perfect bodies.

"What's the smell?" someone just break the silence in her mind.

She gives him stargazing. This is the first time Tom talks to him when they're not in special occasion such a concert, meet and greet or Tokio Hotel TV. And she thought Tom's still there making out instead of sit beside herself.

"Does it bother you?" Adriane asks

"Nope, just curious…it smells like a strawberry

Well, I like strawberry… what kind perfume do you use?" he's mumbling

I am pretty sure Tom is drunk and Adriane thinks the same.

"Nope, don't have enough money to buy expensive perfume that you can smell and attracted you" Adriane whispers

"But it's good" Tom added

"Probably, just the soap" Adriane explains

Tom giggles and says "Isn't she cute, Gustav?"

Adriane didn't realize that Gustav stands behind my back until Tom called him

"You put too much concentration on your book till you don't know that Gustav's been watching you in the whole night" Tom exclaims

"Don't be ridicules, Tom" Gustav says as his face turns like a cute little tomato and walks away

"Dude, I just try to help you!" Tom utters

Adriane has no idea about why she's blushing at the moment then tries to get over this silly thing.

"Ha you're pink, you know what when I look at you I want to keep you in my pocket, you're like thing I want to hang in my car. That cutest smile I've ever seen. Inside that oversize sweater" Tom murmurs

"You know me for long time Tom you just don't recognize my existence," Adriane says

In my point of view, it ain't the greatest thing to answer superstar such a Tom Kaulitz but we all know Adriane is the girl who decides not to involve with messy idea.

Then some girls come with the bottle when Tom's laughing at Adriane

She says "Let's play spin in the bottle…" She set the table up

Everybody agree and yell. Yes, Adriane freaks out. She stands and tries to escape. But that girl holds her hands. "Nobody moves!" she shouts

Then Adriane knows that all people in this room are getting drunk.

Just like what she is worried about the bottle spins and ends up in her edge. Little shock, she prefers to always take the "truth" she doesn't want lock up in the room with stranger.

"Truth or dare?" as everybody look at her

"Truth" Adriane speaks softly

"Mmmm are you virgin?" she asks. Everybody laugh.

"I Am" Adriane replies

Then we can hear some chuckles.

"You are so lame, when I was on your age I had already been fucked 23 women, you're 18 right?" an unrecognized guy asks her that question.

"Yes, Sir I am" she answers.

People burst laughing. I know that Adriane really wants to get the hell out of there. She's just saying the truth and the others make fun with it.

"She's beautiful though…"someone says

"A girls like her makes my life miserable," Tom yells. Seems like everybody likes Tom jokes but not Adriane.

"Have it ever cross your mind to fuck Tom?" that girl asks Adriane again

"Honestly, no… I am not good enough for him. And apparently I don't have a big boobs" Adriane says

"Then who's your imaginary sex person?" she asks

"You…

No, I am lying "Adriane says

Adriane seems like funny people but nobody can accept her sense or humour. At the mid night, we have some shows cause of this game. Adriane didn't enjoy it fortunately, she hasn't got the turn again till the end of the game but…

"Tom I dare you take her virginity" someone breaks the silence.

Adriane looks in horror when she knows they mention to her.

"No, I am not an asshole…"Tom says then swallows his wine.

"But those media claim you are womanizer. You can use your bullshit to make her melt," he giggles

"With saint girl like her, I gotta force or doing abusing treatment…" Tom explains then laughs

"Funny" Adriane stands and walks out.

Adriane doesn't go to sleep. She goes to out side to see the stars. She looks around and finds short stairs. She climbs it. Sitting and imagine couple of things that makes her happy. Not so far, she figures out there's someone in that place. That is Bill. He brings his note and pencil. Adriane doesn't want to disturb him. She takes the book again and tries to read it in the dark.

"You can read that?" Bill speaks almost like whispers

"Barely…

What are you doing? In mood writing songs?" Adriane asks

"No" he replies

"You used to like parties, I'm little bit surprise I can't find you sink in the floor, drunk next morning" Adriane smiles

"You know nothing about me" he answers cynically

"I suppose so,

Do you want me make you a cup of milk like I usually do in the morning?" Adriane asks because she's concerned about Bill. He looks upset.

"Why would you want to make me something like that?" Bill says

"It's just the thing makes me still alive, being nice" Adriane smiles

"I don't have a time from such a poker face" he says

"Yeah, whatever you want" Adriane sighs "I'll leave you alone…"she adds

"I hate Tom" he says

"About this morning, I thought you're both fine?" Adriane examines

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want make the best for the band" Bill whispers

"I can't say anything I don't know how it feels having the same exactly faces like you two walk down in this earth together, especially for superstar…" Adriane says. She is not good making anybody feel comfortable.

Adriane had been watched how ruined his life was. Psychopath stalkers, rude and harsh critic about his appearance, ridiculous gossip and rumour, those things makes her think thousand times before she wants to be a rock star.

In her opinion, Bill is fragile, one day she watches him tries to smack his head with something and the other night he sings with cheer voice, and in the afternoon, he is pissed of then in the evening he gives everyone wide smiles.

The most things Adriane hates about Bill are he is egoistical; he never really cares about the other life instead of Tom's. He is the reason why the bus always keeps hot, the AC can hurt his voice, in hotel too, Bill can't sleep with the air conditioning, so he often opens the hotel window, that makes mosquitoes come and buzzing inside his room then he will complain. Adriane dislikes argue with Bill cause it will end up with long argument, everybody does.

"How's Andreas?" Bill asks, cracking the silence cold night

"I think he is good, he manages fans really well. He's trying to find the real job now" Adriane answers. Enough to makes Bill relieves.

"Tell him I miss him," he adds

Andreas is Bill's bff. Bill would die for him, just as magazines said Andreas is the one who defended Bill and not mocking Bill strange hair in the school. Andreas has twins too. Adriane is doubt that Bill and Andreas just a friend. They often share room together, they are so close but it doesn't mean that Bill is gay, well who knows? It's none of her or our business anyway. All the things we need just their effort to make great music and for Adriane to keep her get the job.

"Bill is it okay if I leave you alone here? I need to take care something for tomorrow schedule" Adriane stands

"Yeah do whatever you need" He replies

"You won't commit suicide, right? Jump out from the second floor? Cause if you will. I'd love to sing you DON'T JUMP" Adriane says

Bill smiles, it can light up the whole town. It's been awhile since the last fight with Tom. Then he nods.

Adriane walks in corridor then press the red button hang in the wall. The elevator opens. There's Tom. Maybe the party is over. She thinks. Get in and gives Tom smiles to indicate that she isn't mad at him.

Just Tom and Adriane inside that elevator they can hear their own breath. Suddenly Tom holds his head as if he can't take it anymore.

"Are you okay?"Adriane worries

"Just spinning, it'll be better soon," He sighs

Adriane nods. They're reaching third floor. Adriane room is the fifth floor and Tom's sixth.

"I met Bill, He seems pretty upset. Hope you together just okay," Adriane says

"Yeah" Tom says then he trembles

"You remember the last note I gave you? I need it right now" Tom insists

"Oh ya, but I put it in the base of my suitcase" Adriane answers

"I can pass in room for couple minutes" He replies

"Okay" as the door opens landed in fifth floor.

They go in Adriane's room. Adriane walks and takes her suitcase then hunt Tom's note. She forgot turn it back to Tom when she finished writing it in the computer. Tom sits on the edge of bed. He grasps a bottle of beer from minibar and drinks it.

"I find it," Adriane shouts. And turn around

"Tom, I'm not going to pay that beer" Adriane smiles

"I will" Tom says while he drinks

"Here… and don't forget close the door when you leave" Adriane smiles again and point at het Laptop

Suddenly, Tom grabs her and hugs her back. Tom pushes her against the wall. Adriane can't fend her self. She looks blank. She hasn't prepared for this situation. She has no idea about what is going on.

"Tom, let me go. You're scaring the hell out of me." Adriane begs

"I mean it, you're hurting me, and you're drunk…

I'll scream" Adriane adds

But Tom doesn't move. He grips Adriane hands tightly. Tom wraps her neck and kisses her lips. This is the first time somebody locks her lips like that, she's shocked and pulls away.

"Tom just go!!"Adriane screams

"Nobody can hear you," Tom whispers then starts his mission again.

Tom shoves Adriane again and forcefully sticks his tongue down her throat. Adriane tries to yell but Tom slaps her, and she falls to the ground. Tom can't see anything but his desire to have the entire thing of Adriane, he always wants it like in very first time he met her. Tom tried hitting her few times but she didn't get the bait. Then one night he had fight with Gustav that Tom shouldn't play with her like what he did with another girl. He decided not to do it anymore.

He realizes he is not the only one who got the crush for this saint girl. He takes the last endure to forget her but cannot until now. He really wants her so bad.

Adriane keeps fighting she struggles to get away. Tom can't think anything rational now. The mixed of wine, beer and some white powder he can't mention that drives him insane. All the things he knows just want her so badly. He can't control his hand when swing the bottle of beer against Adriane's head.

She is unconscious, but she's still breathing. She tries to open her eyes and struggle again, but she has no power. Her mind twirl but she can feel Tom pulls her sweater and her bra then rip off her skirt and her underwear. Adriane can feel Tom's kissing every inches of her body passionately but weird gently like it wasn't his intention to hurt her.

Adriane breaths heavily she can hear her heart beats fast along with Tom's heart. She's too weak and powerless. The whole day makes her too tired, party and complicated schedule. As Tom enfolds her legs around his waist and slides inside. Adriane groans in pain, this is her first time and goes really rough. She cries, it really hurts her till she drags her nails down the carpet. Blood squeeze out from her legs and tarnish the expensive carpet. Adriane keeps begging Tom to stop but he ignores it. She sobs; she snivels until she's losing her voice and hardly can breath.

Unexpectedly, after violet moment Tom recognizes that he is harming the one he loves, even he doesn't have a gut to call it love. Tom hugs her tightly and whisper apologizes again and again. He wraps Adriane hair softly saying that he really is sorry for what he's done. Adriane bursts out crying in his chest, Guy who makes her dread but the one who can abate the fear.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me…"

***

The next morning Tom stares the women body lies next to him. He thinks a lot, he regrets about what happened last night. He touches her skin softly he wants her to know the awful feeling that fills his heart about a year. The feeling that makes his heart beat so fast as his eyes and hers meet. Feeling that hurts him so much when he can't fight his pride dating lowest caste as him. Feeling that makes him want to spend his full time with her even it's just in the same room and breathe the same air.

Then he realizes he can't undo what he did, he has to take the consequences. Maybe Adriane will sue him for abusing treatment and sexual harassment. She deserves that. It'll totally ruin his career of course. He swears that he'll never be impulsive ever again. Bill will be completely mad. Those scandals are written down in newspaper even cheap magazine or website. That thought annoys him badly.

He hardly sleeps that morning, looking at face that has sprinkling blood and cover by dry tears. Tom still can see the beautiful side of this girl. Then he realizes, he was knocking her so bad, there are bruises tapped her temples.

Will she black-mailed him? Will she tell the cops eventually? Will she punch him when she wakes up? Tom decides to leave. He wears his baggy pants and covers Adriane with a tight blanket. He walks out and closes the door. He doesn't know that Adriane already wakes up. He doesn't know that he just put down great despair in Adriane's live.

Adriane doesn't have tears to cry anymore. She'll hate Tom forever. She thinks. Her body is suffering. All the things just blur. What will she do next? In this moment what would the normal girl do? Adriane reaches her cell phone; try to make a call, but who will take this burden away? Police, paparazzi?

She determines to get a little time for her emotion flood up. She throws her phone. Sob, suddenly someone knocks the door. "Adriane, we're leaving…are you ready to hit the road?"

Adriane doesn't answer that. Then she keeps knocking. Adriane stands up, she can't feel the balance step when struggle reach the doorknob. That is Joan stands in front of her door.

Joan yells "What the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm fine, I mean I just feel lil unwell, I got terrible night. Can you guys just leave me in this hotel for a couple hours? I'll catch you later if I feel better," Adriane explains with the voice you can barely hear.

"There's nothing but okay! You can tell me, what's wrong or I can call you a doctor!" She says with a lower tone.

"No just leave me alone okay," Adriane says.

"How long we've been friend? You know I would die for you. I would do anything to make you happy. And I would totally hunt the one who hurt you" Joan demands.

Adriane can't resist, she lets Joan comes inside and close the door following by heavy sigh. Joan shocked when she looks around the mess. Pieces of broken glass with blood, and then she sits in the coffee table. Joan look at Adriane body wrapped by blanket she can say Adriane barely wears anything. Joan wipes her androgyny face. If Bill and Tom got beauty androgyny face, I can say same with Joan. As girl she looks like a hot boy you'll want to dance with. She doesn't like wear what designers pick for girl. She always buys men T-shirt and cut it off or sewing it into girl shape.

"Adriane, what the fuck is goin on!!! Cant you see I'm completely fuckin worried!!" she shouts.

Adriane drops her body down in the floor after that looks to Joan in the eyes.

***

"Tom, I was looking for you! Why don't you go inside the bus" Bill says and walks closer.

Tom gives him smiles. He leans her back against the wall and light up a cigarette.

"Oh so now, you ignore me?" Bill says with sarcastic voice.

"I don't" Tom answers and pulls the cigarette off from his mouth then blows the smoke.

"You're still mad, Do you expect me to do apologize, you know it'll never happen" Bill says

"What ever you do it doesn't matter…" Tom says with a big sigh.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Bill bends his body in front of Tom.

They stare each other and we know they understand with their own language, like they can read each other mind.

"You didn't fuck a slutty girl again, did you" Bill says

Tom winks, he doesn't want to answer that.

"You did…and now you regret it" Bill can't believe his older brother. He takes off a box cigarette of Tom's pocket.

"Bill, actually I…

I roped a girl last night" He swallows his spit

"What? No, it doesn't make any sense. You can get whoever you want. You don't have to rape her" Bill seems little bit shock

"Not this one, I just want her so much then suddenly I realize I stroke a bottle beer over her head, rip off her clothes, and..." Tom explains without hesitant.

Bill never looks his brother so depressed like that it must be really hurt him. What can he say a womanizer Tokio Hotel man just fell down for a girl.

"Who is she?" Bill asks

"You know her" Tom says quietly

"Did she call the cop? Tom, I can't risk our carrier for this crap. We need a lawyer. I'll call the one who solve stalker problem in the past." Bill demands fiery

"I don't know Bill…" Tom says.

May be I deserve to be arrested. I shouldn't do that…"

***

"Adriane, where have you been? I haven't seen you for a week"? Gustav asks

"Just doing some backstage thing, you guys got a wonderful concert. And it was pretty difficult to manage" Adriane answers then she smiles like usual. Everybody in that room surprise, Gustav is the one who hardly make a conversation first.

"What happened to you?" Gustav looks concerned

"This bruises? I just fell from the second floor. That was silly thing" Adriane smiles

Nobody pays attention of Adriane answer except Tom and Bill. The room is crowded. People bounce around. The hell scream outside just make the whole thing fill with enthusiasm.

"Adriane, Could you please hold this a second, please?"Bill hairdresser asks

Adriane holds Bill hair and start making great faux-hawk hair while the hairdresser is looking for something.

"Adriane, can I talk to you for a moment?" Bill asks, while he put down his eyeliner.

"Not now Bill, I'm busy" She says then holds Bill's hair to the hairdresser back.

Adriane did nothing, she acts like nothing happened, she take care things that avoid him to meet Tom directly. She'll do anything to keep away from Tom. And this night she has to come to this main room, she plans do it faster. When she glances at Tom, she exactly knows that Tom is watching her. She leaves the room with some papers around her arms.

The twins did nothing either. Tom said if she wants to sue him, he'll take a law path. Because she doesn't do anything, so he keeps in silence. But we do know it kills him inside.

Week after week the shows begin, they hit the road. No time for sleep, or any parties just try their best to make every single concerts perfect. Of course, the tickets always sold out by those fandom. Interviews meet and greet rehearsals and those rock star life styles.

Then it keeps happening more than three weeks. Till one day Adriane realizes she misses her usual period. It supposes to happen that week. She begs to God, it must be just depressed time and her body over reacted. But unfortunately it wasn't. After three month she feel the morning sickness, she pukes gut when she smells something she used to be with. She's too afraid to go to the doctor. She just can't afford the medical proof of this miserable situation she is going to face.

She buys pregnancy test and drinks like a jar of water. Yes, she's positively positive. She takes two hours sobbing in the toilet. She promised Tom the last time she spoke to him that she forgot about what happen. Right now, she's about confused how to stick with her life. She won't have an abortion, it will be the greatest sin, and she doesn't want to be her mother who abandoned her.

"Adriane what's wrong?" Joan asks and surprised her.

"I just feel bad, my nipples and areolas darken. And I googled it. They say it could be the temporary increase in hormones" Adriane exhales

"Are you telling me that you're …preg..nant?"Joan smirks

"I don't know this morning sickness and that damn thing says…" Adriane hands her three pregnancy tests.

"Geez, You gotta tell Tom!" she chants

"No, just don't" Adriane refuses.

"But he got to know and not treats you like a piece of shit" She yells

"NO…"

***

The twins just play poker in the next table and Adriane busy writing something in her laptop when Joan comes and gives her a glass of milk.

"Here we go darling, I'll handle that you need some rest" Joan says and kisses Adriane. Adriane just smiles and kisses her back. Suddenly, everybody in that room are freeze for a minute and after that goes back what they were up to.

"That's very sweet of you but I have to do this. It's my job may be you can do the others. And excuse me I'll want to pee" Adriane grins and then stands up. We can say some people aren't happy with this new couple, like Katie for example and Gustav who reads the books on the corner.

After flashing Adriane tries to clean to mess glue on her hair, when she looks at the mirror she is shocked there is somebody in that room too asking her a question.

"You are always be gay, aren't you" Tom demands

"Tom this is lady room what are you doing here…"

"That's the reason why you're not attracted with me" He says again

"Don't be silly" Adriane sighs and tries to reach the door but Tom grab her arms

"Isn't it true?" He forces

"Sexuality is fluid, Tom" Adriane replies

"You are shame dyke, you're going to hell you know that" He says

"Who the hell do you think you are, you don't even believe in God? You have no right saying what I must to do!" Adriane screams

"I thought you were different, but you're not better than me" Tom says and let her go.

"I'm not, I never said I am but at least I never ruined the others life like you did!" She says it clearly.

"That was just fucking terrible night, and I must be so drunk so I would spend my time with you. It wasn't great sex either" Tom slams the door.

"Stop treats me like I'm not a human, just because I was in love with you like those stupid slutty girl and turned to be a lesbian while I carry your baby …"Adriane exclaims when she realizes she was overload.

"You're what??? You're lying" Tom is confused

"Just forget what I just said" Adriane demands

But Tom holds her arms again.

"What were you implying? You were lying right?" He says

"No, I'm not…

Look Tom, why wouldn't I call the police? Stupid crazy girl who is in love will do the same.

And now I don't expect you to do anything, like being responsible to be its dad, or money to raise this baby. May be I'll just keep the dad anonymous. And I'll do nothing with the press" She lower her voice we can still feel she is trembling behind her smiles. She looks at Tom hazel eyes, she can't remember the last time she did that.

She leaves the toilet left Tom fetched up standing.

***

"Mom, what did Tom do is irresponsible and we get the affect" Bill says with cynical tone

"Bill just shut your mouth till it's clear" Simone says

Adriane knocks the door, and then gets inside. She knows it'll happen soon. The man wears black coat and stripes tie asks her to sit.

"Good afternoon Miss. Mayer, isn't it beautiful day right?"

Adriane nods. The next ten minutes her head spins while she is listening to what their lawyer is talking about with slyly language about her life and the others.

Tom looks away from her. He is staring out at the rainy window. Bill gives her fury look. Adriane moans and says "Give me all the crap I need to sign"

"I demand once again if you tell the press you never get anything but more loss" He says and smiles

Adriane gives her heavy sighs.

"And for the return we'll give you 1000.000 euro "he adds

Simone interrupts "Are you sure it's Tom's?"

"Mam, I was a virgin, and after that night I always frighten when boys come and try to talk to me and I start to dating girl because I lose my faith with a man. I don't care if you believe or not. All I need now just peace place to go" She shudder her eyes turn red. She doesn't know why she said that to Simone, she feels embarrassed and shame.

"If you want the paternity test just to prove it, I'll ready every time you ask me…" Adriane adds with the tears she can't cover

"Why don't you tell the police at the first place? Adriane do you need a lawyer?" Katie's is the only one in that room who defends Adriane.

"No, I'm fine…

And the most importantly I don't need your money, if I raise this kid with your money then there's gonna be a bond between us. I don't want to remember you guys anymore. And maybe the best I would just go and disappear like you want me to…" Adriane says shivering.

***

"You're like angel you know that? But maybe you need to be selfish and show lil bit of human sense you can get more than 1000.000 if you use your brain and being mother isn't an easy job" Joan says after Adriane goes out from that pressure room.

"I'm just victim from bullies, honey and I have to take this and learn the other lesson" Adriane answers and wipes away the tears.

"You must be really love him" Joan says

**One years later**

"Alex, look at him, he is still adorable isn't he?" Adriane says and feed Alex with a porridge corn. He just smiles and plays his plate.

"But I think his truly love just the Reden girl, he made Bill wrote a song about her, you agree with me Jake?"Adriane mumbles to baby next to Alex. He gazes at her mom then plays with his spoon as the bell rings. Adriane turns off the television it was rumours about Tom Kaulitz new girlfriend then walks to the door.

"Hey" He says

"Wow, it's weird I was watching you on television" Adriane replies. She's still the same. She can't remove the way she'll be so nervous when she talks to Tom.

"Can I come in?" Tom asks

"Sure…" Adriane lets him inside and closes the door "I was about feeding the boys…"She explains

"You know it's difficult to trace your track…"Tom says while he pulls out his jacket.

She is motionless Tom is more beautiful than what she saw at the TV everyday. His jaw, every angles of his face just getting perfect, still muscular but little bit lanky he also had dark shadows under those eyes maybe he is suffering sleepless night.

"Tom, what are you doing in here?" She hesitates to ask

"I want to see my daughter, I dreamt about her" Tom says he walks inside the living room.

"Your sons" Adriane answers

"Sons??"Tom looks back at Adriane who seems worried

"Yeah, Twin, identical twin" Adriane replies

"And you'll never tell me? I hate you for that" Tom is mad, he's searching the whole room and finds two cradles.

"Tom, you don't need that, you have perfect life" Adriane says

"Don't start!" Tom demands and amazed when he looks at his sons.

"They're beautiful…"Tom whispers

"Yeah, it just scares me day by day why they get same feature like you do" Adriane responds

"No, I wasn't that cute when I was a baby, I got big head" Tom replies

"But they have your dirty blonde hair, your hazel eyes and they're boys" Adriane answers

"They have your amazing smile" Tom says

"No, it's yours. The universe knows that Bill and you have the perfect smiles ever. It's tattooed in the wall and every websites" Adriane smiles.

"Fortunately they have your skin…" Tom glimpses to Adriane, he doesn't want to have argument about the most beautiful between them.

Tom stares at his sons. Alex gives him smiles and hit his cradle with his bare hand.

"Wa wa wa" Alex utters

"They can't speak German?"Tom asks

Adriane smiles and says "Do you want to hold them?"

"NEIN!!!" Tom rejects

"Just stand still!" Adriane insists then takes Alex from the place he sits. She carries it to Tom arms. She takes Jake and cuddles him.

"Twin is bustle" Tom claims

"You have no idea" Adriane says

"What's their name?" Tom asks

"This is Jake and that Alex" Adriane says

"Ridiculous, why don't you pick some cooler name like Brad Pitt or Tom Kaulitz" Tom humbles

"Speaking ridiculous, you should see your reflection when you carry Alex. You're not comfortable with baby, are you?"Adriane smiles

"I don't know, by the way where's Joan?"He asks and puts Alex down in his cradle.

"We broke up about six months ago" Adriane answers and while she's napping Jake

"I'm so sorry, but honestly I'm kinda released" Tom responds, he smiles widely

"Why?" Adriane seems curious

"Because I know my sons don't have to be raised by couple lesbian" Tom explains and sits on the sofa.

"I broke up with her doesn't mean that I'm not lesbian. I already have crushed with the mom next door" Adriane smiles

Tom doesn't answer.

"I guess my joke wasn't funny… was it?

So Tom, have you had a dinner?" Adriane asks

"Nope" He replies

"I'll make you sandwich" Adriane offers

"Okay"

Adriane switches the channel when Tom eats. Then Tom says

"Everybody missed your morning coffee"

Adriane just smiles, and stuck in headline news

"Tom when you finish please close the door, I have dishes to do" Adriane begs

Tom chews his last bacon bite. He comes closer to the sofa where Adriane sits. And whispers

"I miss you so badly"

"Please, don't do this" Adriane says with soft voice

"Why you said you love me? So now it have changed" Tom teases

"I will always love you, and you know it" Adriane replies

"Then why? Because I don't have vagina?" Tom asks

"Tom, I beg you please just stay away! Can't you see? I'm freaking out" Adriane's body shakes

"Everything is gonna be alright, I wont hurt you, I'm completely conscious now. I didn't drink any booze today, and I didn't take any drug or anti depressant…" He says and touches Adriane's face.

"I can't" Adriane pulls him away

"Just don't move and close your eyes" Tom whispers

Adriane does like what Tom said. Then suddenly a cold metal press her lips, it's Tom's piercing. Tom leans in and plants his lips against hers. Tom can feel that Adriane is trembling. She totally scares. Then he put his hand gently over her neck. He wants to make her more relax. But she can't. She is icy. She can't even feel the electronic sense when their lips met. So Tom starts teasing her with a bit brushing airy kisses on her lips then licks her bottom lips asking for entrance, she still doesn't respond. He reaches down and squeezes her fanny, causing her to gasp and he takes full advantage and slides his tongue in. Tom plays his tongue a little bit inside. But Adriane still doesn't kiss him back. Her hands getting cold, she can't move her legs. She is stiff. Then Tom drags his hands away.

"It's depressing!" Tom yells

"I'm so sorry, you better go…" Adriane leaves him sitting on the sofa.

"Why don't we try in the bedroom?" Tom asks

"Why should we? So I can be one of sluts you can fuck whenever you want?" Adriane shouts

"I just can't take it again… I miss you like a crazy" Tom replies

"But you've got a new girlfriend who is perfectly perfect! And the whole world knows it. If you're with me right now. Then you're cheating on her. And I don't wanna be your dirty little whore…"Adriane explains

"she's not… I just know I love you and I mean it" Tom says

"No, you don't…it's just a freaking desire, lust" Adriane replies back

"I took your virginity forcedly, but didn't mean I did it without a love…" Tom says

"You always talk with a girl this nice right? I'm not gonna bite" Adriane grins

"Am I allowed sleep over tonight on your bedroom or not?" Tom smiles

"Okay, I'll make up the bed" Adriane answers

Adriane takes blanket and pillows from the wardrobe.

"Where are you going?" Tom asks

"You're The Tom Kaulitz… You look so tired, I'll sleep on sofa and take care the twins" Adriane says

"No you're not…"Tom begs

"Tom, I can call police if I want" she demands

"Hey, Tom Kaulitz in the house, why can't you just give me your best service you ever got?" He smiles

"This is not Night Club, and I'm not your whore" Adriane answers

"Well, I'm so sorry…

I guess I'll go downstairs and sleep on the couch" Tom grabs the blanket and pillow.

"Fine, you can sleep with me in here, but no sex…"Adriane says

They lay on the bed. Adriane makes a line between them. The bed isn't big. It is enough though.

"I'm not sleepy…

We can do some exercise" Tom says

"Shush, just shut your mouth…" Adriane answers

Silent for seconds that Adriane sighs

"How's Bill?"

"He is good" Tom replies

"I was shocked when you decided dyed your hair black, for couple moments I saw you both were twins" She smiles

"Was it the same shocked when I found you gay?" Tom gives Adriane devil smiles

"I don't think so…

Tom, what are you doing?" Adriane asks

"Mmmm nothing…" Tom answers

"No… You're wrapping your arms around my neck" Adriane says

Tom just nods.

"You shouldn't do this…"Adriane whispers

"Why? You're the mother of my sons" Tom replies

"They're not your son, can you just pretend that I got your sperm from random donor..."

"That's harsh, I'm glad you don't hate me,

I mean you're suppose avoid to talk to me or even smile at me, perhaps I deserve go to jail after what I did to you" Tom sighs

"I hate to forgive you too, but look at the bright side. I've two beautiful babies…" Adriane tries pull his arms.

"What does it call, pure love?" Tom smiles

And then tries to kiss her. This time Adriane kisses Tom back. They're drowning in passionate kiss. Then Tom realizes something carves on Adriane's stomach while Tom tries to unhook Adriane's bra.

Adriane stares at him and says "The Caesar operation remains"

"What?" Tom stops and looks at her eyes

"The pregnancy… I had complication… so they had to slash my belly" Adriane smiles

"Was it hurt?" Tom asks

"mmm it was live and death…" Adriane says

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there" Tom concerns

"Apology is accepted" Adriane grins

"So… can we continue?" Tom teases

"No…" Adriane whispers but Tom locks her lips with his.

"it's not fair... you put too much concentrate in this moment" Tom states.

They're breaking. Adriane thinks, and start the conversation.

"I feel bad, I really feel bad. Why did I let you in? Why did I lay in same bed with you? Maybe I am not as good like I think I was. Maybe I'm just like the other screaming girls that want to fuck you. I pretend I despise them while I know I am one of them. I should call Joan back. I shouldn't do this with you..." she starts to hate her self

"Okay, I'm so sorry. I must not put you in this situation. But can I hold you just for one night? No sex. I swear. With your God is my witness." He tries to unleash her pain. They sleep in peace for two hours. Then they hear Jake cries out. Tom rolls his body and covers his ears. Adriane smiles and goes out the bedroom to approach Jake. She never comes back.

The next morning, Tom finds out Adriane slept on the coach.

"Good Morning! I made you roast bread and coffee. "She says as she puts the cup and ashtray. She knows Tom always has his first cigarette in breakfast. Then she cuddles the babies.

Tom dazes at the table, thinking. And He eats the bread.

"I feel like a husband..."He grins.

Adriane smirks.

"Maybe I shouldn't come. And treat you like this..." He lights his cigarette.

"I was thinking, this house always opens for you. Unless you stop thinking about send me check or money. Like I said I am not your prostitute." She demands.

"But..." Tom declines

"Periods..." Adriane smiles

"Well, Fine don't destroy this nice morning with fight. So what? You're not gonna eat?" Tom asks

"I will after I finish this" she replies

"You should take care of your eating disorder problem..." he mumbles but that makes her surprised. How does Tom know about her eating habit?

"What are you talking about Tom?" she pretends she doesn't know

"You barely eat. It was exciting when I saw you spoke with mouth full of food. But it seems very rare... I noticed those stomach-ache medicine of yours...you should take care of your self" he blows the smoke as he speaks

"Did you explore my bed room" Adriane looks like she quite disturbed by that sentences

"Nope, I knew it long ago when we were in bus. Gustav knew too. But I confess. I stole your bra and lingerie. I place it in my pocket now" Tom grins with devil eyes

"Gross, Put it back Tom! I'm ashamed!" She shouts

"What? Like I never see you naked..." Tom laughs

"Just for once, And now you're acting like a jerk. What will do with that?" Adriane gets closer and tries grabbing her stuffs from Tom pocket.

"Nope, except you take off all your clothes now..." Tom defends his self

"You're disgusting"

They play snatching like 12 years old teenager and then burst out in laugh. Deep inside Adriane is amazed that Tom paid attention about her habit too.

"So you haven't told me why you are here..." Adriane concerns

"I told you, I miss you..." Tom answers

"Not good enough...

What's the real reason?" she insists

"What are you talking about?" Tom asks

"I mean... How's Bill, Tom? Is everything right?" she tries to convince her self

"Fine, everything is good..." Tom replies

Then sit on the coach. He avoids eyes contact with Adriane. Tom doesn't know why he can't resist this conversation. He is unable to show his weakness to everyone but Adriane. He cant figure out there always be something inside her eyes that makes him feel awkward.

"Tom..." Adriane whispers as she's pouring the coffee in Tom's cup

"I don't know...

I don't know what the things that can make Bill happy. I thought we have everything... I thought our lives are perfect. And I took a time to think about, that it's getting worse. This life that we've been living for years just kills him day by day. And I know it, that it kills me too..." Tom explains, he says all the things that he thinks he can't verbalize when he looks at Bill's eyes.

Adriane doesn't say anything. She can't say anything. She just looks down on the floor. She can see the pain. She doesn't know why she feels hurt like what Tom feels.

"Maybe... Maybe if I start normal family like anybody else it will not be the same..." Tom says.

"Tom...You know, You'll never be normal... "Adriane sighs

"What? You want me to down on my knees and ask you to marry me?" Tom looks serious.

"No..." She whispers

"Call me selfish, but I don't want to mix up with your messy world..." She adds

Tom gives her cynical smiles.

" Lot of people want to take full advantages from us... Why wouldn't you? Sometimes I just confused that you're stupid or hypocritical..." Tom asks

"I don't know Tom, to be happy is not about to make everything to be perfect. Maybe just stick and grateful about what we got and do our best. At the first I found out that I was pregnant, I wanted to commit suicide really bad. But now, I'm aging mother and I feel good about it."

"I'm so sorry brought you to this..." Tom answers

"May be it just God plans to make me happy with my own path" Adriane smiles

"If God does exist..." Tom says. She doesn't want to argue about believing part. Because it sensitive case. And she just tries to figure out the way how to make Tom relieves.

The bell rings and breaks the silence. When she opens it, it is Bill standing tall in front of her. He comes to pick Tom.

**Where did i get this idea of Adriane character? Well if you notice, the cute lil girl standing next to Tom in the ending "schrei" video clip, yes exactly, when Tom turn off the lamp. She is the one who doesn't seem involve with the chaos around her, she doesn't wear short skirt and get drunk. This contradictive just keep tickling me off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last story is messed. Bad grammar, bad plot, and bad words choices. Sorry for make you miserable and read my fanfic. I'll try harder this time. But it'll get way more "emotional"**

**DARK SIDE**

Bill looks fiery mad. He grasps Adrianne shoulder and pulls it away from his side. He walks across the room and stands in front of Tom's sight.

"I can't believe you did this?" He yells

"What? I came to see how my sperms turn into a perfect human?" Tom answers with a flat tone.

"It's unprofessional behaviour. Do you have any idea how many concerts we've cancelled for this messes?" Bill yells again.

"Bill! face it! We're not that young anymore. Our fans are aging with us. They've tried to find another band which sings more about healing the world, morale, and global warming shits. Even it's more boring and lame than what our songs.

"So what? Being dad makes you sophisticated? Wise? And you suggest us to do pro Bono concerts? You're unbelievable Tom. We're still having those who will wait us in snowing storm, shouting and chanting to get our autographs in their panties. Is that what you always thankful being superstar??"

"Lets not having this conversation" Tom ignores how totally upset Bill is right now.

"Now you just escape and run away like a coward, wont you? Tell me how pathetic our lives are!" Bill screams.

"Bill you need to calm down..." Adriane holds her hands around his arms.

"And you! You can't say you have nothing to do with this. You're the most hypocritical human being I've ever see! You're very convincing, till you forget which smiles you're faking. Acting innocent while you're not really giving a damn about anything... And leaving my brother hanging on the line, when you know exactly that he'll always think about you, not because he cares but feels guilty..." Bill says it out lout like he loses his mind for that second.

"Maybe you're right Bill, maybe I'm the nastiest creature you'll ever see. I'm ashamed live in this messed world and being one of mess in it. And I'm glad to see that this world is rotten like hell in the every corner of the city, of the human souls. And yes I did some terrible things to make Tom lives in the nightmares, I kept telling my self he deserves to get punish, and I found my way to do it."

Adriane tells that statement with no fears. It happens once in her live. Now she realizes her dark side through what Bill has said. Something that she always covers and denies about her self.

Tom's looking at her eyes with empty stare. Bill doesn't have any words to say. Then he falls on the couch and snatches Tom's cigarette. While they're hearing the babies crying, they're scared of the loud voice from the argument. Adriane runs to catch up her sons, her mother instinct works well. Bill follows her into the room and throw the cigar, He doesn't know why, but still he wants to see the infants.

"Look at them! They're so cute. Their hands..."Bill smiles, suddenly he doesn't remember where all those fire that burn him down.

"I'm sorry for what I've been said. It wasn't appropriate. I've just went through a lot lately, with Tom's circumstances. I just can't handle that. He always becomes more careless if it's about you. I don't know how..." He whispers

"It's fine, you were right about me. Thanks for make me realize that I'm not that nice like i used to think..." Adriane replies while she's trying to make Alex stop crying.

"No, you're the nicest woman..."

"Well, at least I heard you apologize, it's very rare... Want to hold one of your nephews?"

Adriane offers.

"No, Thanks..." Bill nods

"What a twins..." Adriane sighs.

** This is short one, hope you like it.**


End file.
